


Destress

by sweet_like_sugar



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, GOD this was so fun to write, Grinding, Human AU, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, WHATVER MAN, sex therapy, stress relief sex, sure they call each other baseball and knife but like, they aren't objects. i couldn't write two objects fucking.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_like_sugar/pseuds/sweet_like_sugar
Summary: Baseball is pretty bummed after Nickel was booted off, and all thanks to Suitcase- the one other person he thought he could trust. Can you blame a guy for feeling down?Knife wants to help him destress. He's noticed Baseball's out of character depression, and now it's causing him to lose challenges. With his patented "charm and wit", he can probably help him get back into his normal groove. But just how will he do it?





	Destress

"I'll be honest Big Guy-".

" **Don't** call me that.", Baseball interjected bluntly.

It had been about a week since the painting challenge, and Knife had watched from the sidelines as Baseball's angsty-ness manifest. It was honestly...kind of cringeworthy. He had finally decided to pay Baseball a visit in his tent.

"...Alright, fine. Baseball, look. This whole uh... 'angsty emo kid' thing you're doing? Yeah, it's kind of throwing the whole team off their A-game, y'know?" Baseball huffed. "Does it even matter how we do in challenges? There is no 'team' anymore. There's no team, no Grand Slams, and there's no ALLIANCE!".

He paused before continuing.

"And there's no Nickel. Without him here...I mean, why would I even want the million?!"

The fuck you mean you **don't** want a million dollars, you fucking emo.

"Sooo what, are you going to let Nickel not being here affect... well, everything?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?! It's like he's my, uh...ugh, what's the word?". Baseball mimed squeezing something.

"...D'you mean a stress ball?"

"Right! That! He always helps me destress after challenges and stuff, y'know?".

Knife sat next to Baseball. "So, what'd he do to help to relax? If it isn't some weird shit, I could help."

Baseball suddenly stiffened, his hands gripping the bed. "Wh-what he- w-well, it's- it's s-sort of!", he stammered, face suddenly flushing.

Knife confusedly raised an eyebrow. What's got him so flustered?

Wait.

Waaaaaaait.

Oh, no fucking **way**.

"Ohhhhhhh. You know, you guys always did seem pretty buddy-buddy, but I never thought like-".

"Well, it never went that far! Just like, y'know...a casual handjob sometimes."

"Wh- How the fuck can a handjob be casual?!".

"That's beside the point! Point is, i-it helped me relax, and we were close enough so it wasn't too weird!".

Baseball was silent for a second, nervously combing a hand through his hair. "But he's, uh...gone. So like, it's a lot harder to relax, y'know?".

The tent was silent except for the two of them breathing. The silence was loud.

Suffocating.

**Awkward.**

Knife's conscience was screaming at him to say something, anything. Just to break that awkward silence, anything, just say ANYTHING-

"So what, you want me to help?".

You've got to be kidding me. Baseball blinked. It took him a while to process Knife's suggestion, but once he did, his face somehow got even more red. "Uh...what?"

Knife rolled his eyes, ears burning. "What, you thought I didn't wanna fuck anyone here?", he retorted.

"Nah, I just thought it wasn't me."

Newsflash asshole, I wanted to fuck you the whole time!

Okay not the whole time, but there definitely were times where Knife's gaze would linger on him talking with Nickel. He'd trail his eyes down his face, taking in how his hair would curl, how every freckle on his face looked golden in the sun, and- God, chill for a second. You have to be chill for this to work.

"So yeah, maybe I've had my eye on you for a while. And mayyyybe I could go a bit farther than a handjob. I mean like, if you're chill with it and-".

Knife was cut off by Baseball grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into a deep, sloppy kiss.

Baseball pulled apart, cheeks red. "G-god Knife, please. I need you- I-I want you. I need this.". Knife's eyebrows raised. Shiiiit, this went way better than he thought. Guess he had his patented Knife charm to thank for that- or Baseball's horny-ness, that too.

"Shit, if you're okay with it? I'm _perfect_."

Knife brought himself face to face with Baseball, their noses barely touching. He could feel his breath all around him, encompassing all of his senses and overwhelming him. The air around both of them just smelled...nice. It smelled slightly of cologne and maybe Cool Ranch Doritos (Knife always took him for a Nacho Cheese kind of guy.). The air was soft and sweet and so unapologetically _Baseball_. Knife just wanted to breathe it in forever, tangled up with him like this while he-

Damn Knife, when did you get so poetic? You haven't even gotten to the foreplay yet.

Knife brought his body closer to Baseball's and trailed his lips along his neck. He lightly bit down near the base of his neck, causing Baseball to let out a shaky gasp, his hands tightening on Knife's waist. "G-gah! Knife!", he gasped. "Man, this guy is wound up. Wonder how long it'll take him to crack.", Knife thought to himself, chuckling.

Knife slowly and methodically rubbed himself against Baseball's crotch as he continued to suck on the base of his neck, murmuring quiet affirmations of affection that Baseball could only hear if he strained himself- but why would he do that now? Knife let his hands slowly drift down to Baseball's sides, as he pulled his shirt over his head. He lightly pushed Baseball down onto the bed, staring down at him with heat-filled eyes. Baseball stared up, his own eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust.

"Hhh... O-Oh god, Knife _please_.", Baseball breathed.

"Hm? Please what?", Knife asked, coupled with a shit-eating grin.

"...D-don't make me say it." Knife cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence. "But I don't know what you want? What if you want... _this_?".

He punctuated his question by dragging a single finger down Baseball's clothed crotch, eliciting a near-silent squeak from Baseball.

"Or thiiiiiis?"

Knife suddenly yanked Baseball's body up off the bed towards himself, and quickly bit down on the side of his neck.

"A-ah! Come on Knife, you know what I want!".

Knife pulled away, hands still resting on Baseball's sides. "Wanna skip the foreplay, huh?".

"Hold on, I never said that! I just wanna...uh, speed this up a bit?".

"Eh, fair enough. Plus, a guy as stressed as you has to be just itching for...well, this.".

He slowly pushed Baseball back down on the bed, keeping eye contact as he lowered him. Once he was lying down, chest rising and falling slowly, Knife leaned into his ear and whispered. "Now, just relax, okay?".

He carefully pulled off Baseball's pants, revealing his red boxers which were already dotted with spots of precum. Knife traced a finger down his bulge, watching with a smirk as Baseball's hips thrusted upwards. "Kn-Knife!", he whined.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Just let me get undressed too.", Knife replied as he fussed with his tank top. Once it was off, he pulled down his emo skinny jeans, leaving himself in his loose gray boxers. He strolled over to a waiting Baseball, before hopping onto his chest, earning an "Ow." from Baseball.

"Now...", he chuckled. "Let's get this started, mm?".

Knife started to tantalizingly rub his crotch against Baseball's, lowering himself onto his body until he was chest to chest with Baseball. The soft friction turned rougher, as Knife's breathing hitched and he leaned down to suck on Baseball's neck. Baseball let out a gasp, before softly moaning and wrapping his arms around Knife's waist. "S-shit, Knife! Y-you're so- gAH! You're so good!", Baseball gasped. Knife felt his body grow a couple degrees warmer. Baseball's voice was so breathy and soft and _adorable_. Somehow, he felt proud of himself for making this angsty mess turn into pudding. Or Play-doh. Or some other analogy for "soft and squishy".

"Well, I know you wanna get to it too.".

"Oh really? How'd ya know that, huh?",

"...Your boxers are like, covered in cum.",

Knife's eyes shot down to his own crotch. Okay, "covered" might have been an exaggeration, but there definitely was some...excessive lubricant. Knife rolled his eyes and tried to seem nonchalant, despite the creeping blush on his face.

Baseball snickered. "I can tell you're as excited as me. So uh...we doing this? By that I mean 'are you doing me'.".

You already know the answer Baseball, come on.

Knife slowly slid off of Baseball, until he stood on the floor facing him. "Turn around. And uh, pull down your boxers.". Baseball fumbled around with his boxers, before wrapping them into a ball and throwing it into his overflowing laundry basket. It missed. He turned back to face Knife, who was rubbing lube on his erect and surprising wet dick. Baseball whistled. "That's a dick.", he whispered. Knife snorted. "Fuck dude, it sure is." Baseball snickered, before inching back onto the bed and turning around. He felt every inch of him buzzing in anticipation, his heart beating quicker and quicker.

Baseball let out a deep moan as he felt Knife enter. He gripped at his checkered bedsheets, lustfully thrusting himself in time with Knife. He could barely form coherent sentences, the closest he could manage was repeating Knife's name over and over as he felt his body getting warmer and warmer and warmer, every repeated word dripping with lust. Knife tried keeping his breathing controlled and in time with his thrusting, but as time went on and his thrusts became more deep and desperate, he felt his composure slip. His breaths became ragged, and he started murmuring Baseball's name dazedly. As he hit a particularly sensitive spot, Baseball cried out in pleasure. "A-AH! Oh god Knife, P-PLEASE! I-I'M SO CLOSE!", he moaned.

"Gh... a-already?".

"W-what do you mean alre- AH! You were edging me for like, fifteen minutes! Pl-plus, you're close too, right?".

Knife could barely answer, just muttering a slurred "Y-yeah.". His thrusts were becoming more sloppy and desperate, Baseball could feel how much he wanted to finish. "O-oh god, Baseball, I-I'm gonna- F-FUCK!", Knife cried, as he thrusted one more time before he came inside of Baseball. Baseball, on the other hand, hadn't cum yet, but was so goddamn _close_. Knife reached between his legs and blindly felt around for his dick. Once he touched it, earning a gasp from Baseball, he slowly, torturously, dragged his fingers down his shaft. Baseball let out a squeak as his knees started to wobble. "Knife, you s-son of a bitch...", he gasped.

Knife slowly turned Baseball over. Now that he was face up, Knife could really take in how _breathtaking_ Baseball looked. His curly red hair was more frizzy than usual, and the curls that were framing his face were all but matted to his forehead. His face was flushed red, allowing his freckle to stand out against his normally pale skin. His eyes were glazed over, half-lidded with lust. "Kn-Knife please- f-finish me off already?". Knife playfully rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiine." Without another word, Knife took half of Baseball's cock in his mouth straight away. If his brain wasn't so fuzzed up, Baseball might have actually had the mental capacity to be impressed. Knife dragged his tongue up and down Baseball's quivering length, before bringing himself up to circle his tongue around his head. Baseball didn't even offer a warning before cumming with a loud moan.

"...Some stress relief, huh?".

**Author's Note:**

> WOWWWWWW, a whole fic done! This fic took me like, two weeks to write- and it was the longest fic i've ever written! hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
